The Lover and the Liar
by Vela Rayne
Summary: Dark awakens to find Link acting very...strange. yaoi: DLxLink, slight ZeLink. IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REVAMPED.
1. Surprise

**Warning:** This is an explicit yaoi (boyxboy) fanfiction. If you don't approve of this, then don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda. All rights go to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** DLxLink, slight ZeLink

**Summary:** Dark awakens to find Link acting very...strange. yaoi: DLxLink, slight ZeLink.

**A/N:** I'm thinking about making this into a multi-chapter story, but I don't know. This chapter is kind of fluffy, so there's nothing too bad in it. R&R and tell me if I should continue it, please!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One:** Surprise.

_Music…?_

Dark's eyes fluttered open. He glanced around the small room, his eyes stopping on the single figure standing before the window across from him. A slight smile graced his lips. He could hear the band playing on the streets below; the sound drifted through the open window. The scent of freshly baked bread reached his nose; his empty stomach growled impatiently. He wagged his head, the rustling of the fabric catching the attention of the room's other occupant.

"So you're awake."

"And starving." Dark added, rubbing his stomach. An annoyed sigh escaped from the other's lips. "Come now, Hero! Where's your sense of humor?"

"…I thought you were dead," whispered the hero, mostly to himself; Dark's elfin ears easily picked up the statement. He carefully swung his legs over the side of the twin bed, climbing to his feet. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the hero's slender waist.

"Link, you of all people should know: I don't go down that easily." he whispered against the other's neck. Dark could feel Link's muscles tensing. The blonde suddenly pushed him away and strode towards the door.

"You should rest," he said over his shoulder. "I'll come to check on you in a little while."

"…Wait!" Dark called, not wanting Link to leave.

"What is it?" inquired the blonde, turning slightly to face his shadow.

"U-uhm…" Dark stuttered. What could he say that would keep Link here for a while longer? "Could you send up some food?" Link nodded solemnly and walked out of the room, closing the door and locking it behind him. Angered with himself, Dark slapped his forehead. _Where's the charm when I need it most?_ He threw himself onto the bed and stared blankly at the beige ceiling. Why was Link acting so…strange? Was it because of what happened when the Bulblins ambushed them? It wasn't his fault that they knocked him off a cliff. Dark pushed a rogue strand of raven-black hair from his brow and closed his eyes. He still didn't understand why Link was acting so weird. Stuff like that happened all the time. It had to have been something the hero wasn't telling him. His thoughts were interrupted as another growl emanated from his still empty stomach. He sat up and stared down at his cloth-covered belly. "Will you _shut up_?" he flared. The door gently swung open and a tall, thin young woman stepped into the room; she carried a tin tray with a small sandwich and a glass of water. She walked over to the side of the bed and smiled down at the shadow who occupied it.

"I've brought you something to snack on while dinner's cooking." she explained. Dark smiled at her and gratefully took the tray. He set it on his lap and quickly began devouring the sandwich. The woman covered her mouth with a dainty hand, holding back a laugh. Glancing outside, Dark noticed a crowd gathering in front of the castle gates. He furrowed his brow.

"What's going on?" he asked, nodding towards the window.

"Ah, yes! It must be the king. I believe he's come to give Princess Zelda and her fiancé his blessings." she replied, a wistful expression on her face.

"Who's the lucky man?" inquired the shadow, his mouth still full of the sandwich. He picked up the glass of water and began to take a sip.

"I believe it's that young blonde fellow who was up her a while ago." sighed the woman, her head tilted to the side. Dark spit out the water in his mouth, drenching the foot of the bed and a little of the woman's dress.

"_What?_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. I am so mean! XD Sorry, but I had to have _some_ sort of dramatic thing to piss Dark off!

Dark: ...Screw you.

Me: No, stupid! You do that with Link! D:

Dark: But he's being pissy!! DDD:

Link: I AM NOT!!!!

Me & Dark: O_O?

Link: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Dark: Please, R&R. So that Rain can hurry up and make Link non-pissy so we can— MMPH!

Me: Shhh! Don't tell them!!


	2. You Never Know

**Warning:** This is an explicit yaoi (boyxboy) fanfiction. If you don't approve of this, then don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda. All rights go to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** DLxLink, slight ZeLink

**Summary:** Dark awakens to find Link acting very...strange. yaoi: DLxLink, slight ZeLink.

**A/N:** Wow. That was, like, superfast XD I got this posted in a day!! whoo-hoo! :D please, R&R!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two:** You Never Know.

"How could you?" Dark asked, staring at the ground.

"How could I what?" Link replied, tilting his head. It had been a few hours since the king had given his blessings. The sun had gone down, and the hustle and bustle of the town square had gone down, too. Pale moonlight poured in from the open window, the humid air coming in with it. He could feel the tension in the room.

"Don't play dumb!" he yelled, standing. He clenched his fists and stomped over towards the blonde. He leaned over the other, their faces only a hairs width apart. "Why the fuck did you accept the princess's proposal?!"

"I didn't."

"Bullshit! What the hell was that out there then?" Dark flailed his arms around, emphasizing his rage. How could Link do such a thing? _Why_ would Link do such a thing? Link closed his cerulean eyes and turned away. "_Answer me!_"

"I didn't accept the princess's proposal because…" Link began. "because _I_ proposed to _her_!" All Dark could do was stare at the hero, dumbfounded. Did he hear right? Did Link just say that he proposed to Zelda? Another moment passed, and Dark merely choked out a small, "Why?"

"Because I…love her."

"For how long?"

"Since before I met you."

The last statement came out in barely a whisper. If it weren't for his keen hearing, Dark wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"So you never loved me?" Link hesitated, before meekly shaking his head; he bit his bottom lip, a vain attempt to hold back his tears. Dark could only shake his head in disbelief. "Then why the fuck would you do _that_ with me? Why would you do _that_ with a man in the first place."

"I…don't know…" Link whispered. He could feel the tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Why won't you love me?! What have I ever done?! I've never hurt you or— "

"Never hurt me? You've got to be kidding!" Link nearly shouted, pushing the dark-haired man back.

"I haven't! I've always cared about you, I've always been faithful to you, I've trusted you with my deepest, darkest secrets…"

"And yet you still don't care about my feelings." Dark stared at him. "Everyday I worried about whether or not you'd come back to me alive, and you went around like even if you died, everything would be alright. You'd always go off and do the most dangerous thing you could find, scare me half-to-death, and come back acting like nothing ever happened! Do you know how scary the idea of the person you love dying in front of your eyes is? Do you?!" With each word, Link thumped Dark's broad chest; the last word sent him flying onto the bed. "Every time I'm with you, all I feel is hurt!"

"Link, I'm sorry! I didn't know— "

"Of course you didn't! You never know!"

"Will you stop being overdramatic?!"

A loud slap echoed throughout the small room. Dark brought a hand to the red mark on his cheek. Link held onto his hand and he could feel the tears pouring uncontrollably down his face. He hurriedly spun around and fled the room, leaving Dark alone to his thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ANGST!! DX

Dark: Why do I have to get slapped? D:

Me: Because!

Dark: Because why?

Me: Because it's angsty!?!!

Link: Dark, you're face is hard. T_T

Dark: O_o"?

Me: lolz XD R&R please! :D


	3. There's Going To Be A Wedding!

**Warning:** This is an explicit yaoi (boyxboy) fanfiction. If you don't approve of this, then don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda. All rights go to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** DLxLink, slight ZeLink

**Summary:** Dark awakens to find Link acting very...strange. yaoi: DLxLink, slight ZeLink.

**A/N:** W00T! Third chapter is up, finally! :D Sorry it took so long, stupid school was getting in my way! DX But anyways...it's up! I hope you guys enjoy it!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three:** There's Going To Be A Wedding!

Dark carefully made his way down the stairs, trying not to wake anyone. He was met with a familiar face at the bottom of the staircase. The blonde woman from earlier stood before him, a smile planted on her face.

"Why, hello, sir!" she beamed. "What are you doing wandering around so late at night?"

"The blonde man who visited me today," Dark began. "do you happen to know where he might be?"

"Ah, yes! The one marrying the princess?"— Dark winced slightly— "Actually, he and the princess are staying in this very inn for the wedding ceremony tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?!" he gasped. _Where the hell've I been?_ He shook his head. "Which room?"

"Go up two flights of stairs and it's the first door on your right." she explained, pointing back up the stairs. Dark nodded his thanks to her and followed her directions up the stairs. He stopped in front the room that, hopefully, Link occupied. He hesitated…before quietly knocking on the door. After a moment, he heard footsteps tiptoeing towards the doorway. It slid open silently, and messy-haired Link peered around its side. His curious expression quickly turned to one of anger.

"What do you want?" he growled, his frail fingers gripping the doorframe tightly. It was the first time Dark noticed the heavy, purple bags beneath his eyes. How many nights had he gone without sleep? Dark fought hard to keep from reaching out to caress his cheek. He quickly grabbed the other's wrist and pulled him out into the hallway, shutting the door behind Link. He pushed the blonde against the wall. Link tried to get away, but Dark placed his knee between his legs, fully pinning him to the wall. "Get off of me!" Link snapped in a harsh whisper.

"I'm not releasing you until you come to your senses." Dark retorted, pressing their bodies together. He heard Link's sharp intake of breath, and noticed the small flush across his cheeks. Link pursed his lips.

"I have come to my sense, and I'm tired of hearing your lies, Dark!"

"I'm not lying to you, Link!"

Link raised his hand as if he was about to slap him again, but Dark held firm to his wrist and kept it back as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Link let out a muffled cry, trying his hardest to push his darker-half off. He soon stopped his struggling as he slid to the floor, the other leaning other him. Dark pulled away, gazing longingly at his would-be lover.

"Please, believe me…" Dark leaned forward, resting his forehead on Link's shoulder. "Please…"

He could feel the tears welling in his eyes. Now he knew what Link had felt. He never realized how much pain he had put him through until that moment. Link, feeling the moisture on his bare skin, began stroking Dark's hair. His other arm soon snaked its way around the other's waist, pulling them closer. He felt a smile crawl across his face, and dipped his head down to kiss Dark's cheek.

"I forgive you."

Dark glanced up at him, totally speechless. _Damn. How many times am I going to be speechless today?_ "What…?"

"I forgive you." Link repeated, still smiling. Dark couldn't help but smile back and also couldn't help kissing him repeatedly. Link laughed and hugged the shadow. "But, what are we going to do about Zelda?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me, I wouldn't want to come in between you two."

Both Link and Dark glanced up to find a beaming Zelda standing over them. How had they not noticed her? She smiled warmly before turning and walking down the hall, stopping in front of another door. She knocked quietly, much as Dark had done not moments before, and a short woman with a heavy build stepped out. She had small spectacles that rested lightly on the tip of her nose, and bright red hair that came together in a tight bun on the back of her head. She raised a thin eyebrow at the princess.

"I'm sorry, Mellina, but it seems Link and I won't be getting married tomorrow." the princess stated plainly.

"_What?_ What do you mean there won't be a wedding tomorrow?! I've worked too hard on this, Your Majesty! There _will_ be a wedding tomorrow! Whether it be between you and that boy, I don't care— but there _will _be a wedding!" Mellina roared, not caring who she woke in her rampage. Zelda sighed, and glanced back at Link and his shadow (who were both still on the floor). Her full lips curved into a devious grin.

"Oh, there'll be a wedding, alright…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark: 'Bout freakin' time...

Me: Shut up.

Dark: What took you so long anyway?

Me: School? :'D

Dark: You procrastinated again, didn't you.

Me: ...yes...

Link: Bad! Bad, Rain!

Me: GRR! I am not a puppy! DX

Dark: R&R please! :D


	4. A Sight To Behold

**Warning:** This is an explicit yaoi (boyxboy) fanfiction. If you don't approve of this, then don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda. All rights go to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** DLxLink, slight ZeLink

**Summary:** Dark awakens to find Link acting very...strange. yaoi: DLxLink, slight ZeLink.

**A/N:** It's wedding time! :D

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four:** A Sight To Behold.

"Go away, Dark! You're not allowed to see the bride before the wedding!"

"Please?" Dark groaned, pouting.

"Zelda, do I _really_ have to wear a dress?" came Link's voice from beyond the door. Zelda sighed.

"There, Dark. Why don't you go fantasize about what Link's going to look like in a dress?" she smiled, hoping that would send away the tuxedo-clad shadow. She was too late— Dark was already far into a fantasy. She rolled her deep blue eyes and closed the door.

* * *

Dark fidgeted uncontrollably at the altar. The priest rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He smiled at the elderly man, but the comfort still wasn't registering. He knew that most of the Hylians wouldn't be too happy knowing that their prized hero was being married off to another man. He took a deep breath; yet another vain attempt to calm his nerves. The eyes of the townsfolk already gathered in pews didn't seem angry at all, but that didn't help much. They all probably already knew that Link and Zelda weren't getting married. He glanced down at his feet, then back to the door to the inn, where Link should be exiting any minute. A white figure slowly stepped out of the door, followed closely by the princess. Dark's jaw dropped.

Link wore a long, flowing white gown, with long sleeves and small diamonds embroidered in ornate patterns all over the skirt and sleeves. His golden hair was curled in soft waves that hung loosely above his shoulders and a veil cascaded down his back. It was one sight that Dark— or anyone else in Hyrule, for that matter— would ever forget. A slight blush made its way across Link's cheeks and he slowly made his way down the aisle. Dark couldn't hold back the smile that threatened to overtake his face. Still blushing furiously, Link stopped at the altar and turned to face the groom; he kept his gaze on the ground. Dark placed a finger beneath the blonde's chin and tilted his face up to his. He smiled.

"Calm down, Link." he whispered. Link nodded and took a deep breath, holding onto his shadow's hand. Dark glanced over and watched as Zelda and the wedding planner, Mellina, took their seats. He grinned and turned back to the priest.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the priest began. "we are gathered here today…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the shortness n_n

Link: D':

Me: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just wanted to get the wedding out of the way T_T

Dark: So we can go straight to the smut? :O

Me: Yes! ._.

Dark: YAAYYYY! :DDD

Link: .////////////.

Me: R&R please!


	5. A Fairytale Ending

**Warning:** This is an explicit yaoi (boyxboy) fanfiction. If you don't approve of this, then don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda. All rights go to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** DLxLink, slight ZeLink

**Summary:** Dark awakens to find Link acting very...strange. yaoi: DLxLink, slight ZeLink.

**A/N:** It's over! :'D _;sigh;_ Took me long enough, though. XD Enjoy the ending! :)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five:** A Fairytale Ending.

"Wait, Dark! What if someone hears?" Link whimpered as Dark lay down on top of him.

"Then they'll have to get over it." Dark retorted between kisses.

"But— "

"Don't worry. I mean, c'mon! It's our wedding night! We go out to a nice restaurant, rent the fanciest room in the inn, and get it on; it's kind of expected of us." A devious smirk crossed Dark's lips; Link blushed. Dark chuckled and dipped his head down to give his lighter half another kiss. The loud thud of their shoes hitting the floor went unnoticed as he carefully began sliding the dress off Link's shoulders. He traced his lips along the blonde's collarbone, extracting a pleasured groan from the hero. Dark paused—if only for a moment—to pull off his blazer and tie. Link ran his slender fingers over Dark's chest, carefully unbuttoning his shirt and tossing the fabric onto the floor; the dress soon followed, fluttering to the ground without a sound (A/N: Oh, snap, that rhymed! :'D). The shadow pressed a single digit against the other's entrance; Link licked his lips impatiently.

"Dark!" he whined. The shadow groaned in response.

"Fine…"

He pulled his finger away and unzipped his pants, releasing his manhood from its clothed prison. Link gasped quietly at the familiar feeling of the shadow's member pressed against his rear. How long had it been sense they'd done this? A while—that's for damn sure. He was tired of the shadow's game.

"Goddamn it, Dark! Hurry up and fuck me!"

"Damn," Dark laughed. "I forgot how feisty you were."

Link glared at him, but that look was wiped clean from his face as Dark thrust into him.

* * *

The blonde lay gazing up at the ceiling, fiddling with the silver ring around his left ring finger. Dark slept beside him, his chest rising and falling with each peaceful breath. Link looked down at the ring, the pale moonlight giving it an ethereal glow. He was married; to his _shadow_. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. The hero rolled over and snuggled close to the other's chest. Dark subconsciously wrapped his arms around his lighter half's waist.

Link knew the goddesses weren't too content with him, but they'd have to get over it.

He was happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah... If you haven't noticed: my chapters/stories are _very_ short. n_n

Dark: No shit. It took you until chapter _four_ just to get to 3,000 words!

Me: So!?!!! ;_glares;_

Dark: I'm just sayin' :)

Me: Whatever. R&R please! :'D


End file.
